Friday Night
by WinterSky101
Summary: This is the story of how Enjolras found himself spending his Friday night with his drunk boyfriend on the couch instead of working on a paper due Monday. Established Enjolras/Grantaire. Modern AU.


**Okay, so my first fic is about a Justin Bieber petition and the second was literally only written to get the point across that _consent is important even in fanfic oh my god_**

**There are way too many fics on here with drunk consent and DRUNK CONSENT IS NOT CONSENT OH MY GOD IF YOU'RE DRUNK YOU CANNOT LEGALLY CONSENT. Also, it should be recognized that relationship does not equal consent, so even if people are in a relationship, they can still choose not to consent. The third point about consent that I would like to make here, which didn't make it into the fic because I couldn't figure out how to make it work, is that coerced consent is not consent either.**

**Anyway, rant over. Enjoy the fic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

* * *

Grantaire was drunk.

This was not an uncommon occurrence. After dating Grantaire for five months, Enjolras had found out exactly how often Grantaire got drunk, and it was a lot. Normally, Enjolras didn't have to deal with it that much. Grantaire would go out drinking with Joly and Bossuet after a meeting, and they would make sure he would get back to the apartment he shared with Jehan. Enjolras had occasionally been called as a designated driver, but he had never brought a drunk Grantaire back to the apartment he shared with Combeferre.

But then Combeferre started spending nights at Courfeyrac and Marius' apartment more often than not, and Marius had retreated to Jehan and Grantaire's apartment to avoid some highly awkward encounters, and Grantaire had started spending nights with Enjolras. That meant that, when Grantaire was drunk, he was dumped on Enjolras. It was all Combeferre and Courfeyrac's fault for finally getting their shit together and dating. (And honestly, people said Enjolras was oblivious, but he had nothing on the two of them.) That meant Enjolras was spending far more time with Grantaire in various levels of intoxication. It wasn't all that pleasant. But Grantaire always apologized, and as the make-up sex was phenomenal, Enjolras found it was difficult to stay angry about it.

On one particular night, Enjolras found himself bringing a fairly drunk Grantaire into his living room. Musichetta had dropped him off after picking him, Joly, and Bossuet up from the Corinthe, but as she had her own drunk boys to deal with, she was unwilling to help Enjolras with Grantaire. Instead, Enjolras had helped Grantaire stumble up the stairs to the apartment.

"You're the best," Grantaire told Enjolras, his voice slightly slurred. "We should have sex."

"You're drunk," Enjolras replied, depositing Grantaire on the couch. Grantaire grabbed his wrist before he could turn away.

"I can still do it!" Grantaire protested. Enjolras sighed.

"I'm not denying that. But you can't consent, and I won't take advantage of you when you're drunk." Grantaire pouted.

"But we're _dating_," he whined.

"Which does not always mean consent, as you well know," Enjolras replied. "No sex tonight."

Grantaire sighed. "Then let's watch a movie," he suggested.

"Fine," Enjolras replied, grabbing the trash can and bringing it over to the couch, just in case it was needed. "What do you want to watch?"

"You pick," Grantaire replied, forming a human burrito with the blanket draped over the back of the couch. "But not _V For Vendetta_."

"Grantaire, I can't watch with you," Enjolras protested, realizing he had misunderstood. "I have a paper to work on."

"It's Friday," Grantaire protested. "When's the paper due, Monday? And you've probably got most of it done at this point. We'll work on it together tomorrow. I'll even edit it for you. But tonight, you should take a break and watch a movie with me."

Enjolras hated how well Grantaire was able to argue when drunk. It really wasn't fair. "Fine," he relented after a moment. Grantaire was right, after all. Not that he'd ever admit it. "One movie. And you're helping tomorrow."

"Great!" Grantaire beamed. "Now pick a movie." Enjolras went up to the television and looked through his admittedly-small collection of movies. He and Combeferre didn't watch movies that often, and their collection was rather paltry. Whenever group movie night (Courfeyrac's idea) ended up at their place, the others always brought movies over.

"How about, um…" Enjolras flicked through the movies. "Well, we could watch…"

"Ugh. I'll choose, then." Grantaire stumbled over to the movies, still wrapped up in the blankets. He scanned the movies.

"You have _The Princess Bride_?" he asked, surprised. Equally surprised, Enjolras pulled out the movie in question.

"I didn't think so," he replied. "This probably belongs to one of the others and they forgot it at our last movie night."

"Let's watch it!" Grantaire replied excitedly. Enjolras gave the movie a dubious look.

"Is it any good?" he asked. Grantaire's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"You've never seen it?" he demanded. Enjolras shrugged. "Okay, we're definitely watching it. Put it in." Grantaire returned to the couch as Enjolras put the movie into the DVD player. He returned to the couch as the television turned on. To his surprise, Grantaire tugged him closer and wrapped the blanket around him as well.

"What-?!" Enjolras cried, caught off-guard.

"Shh. We're watching the movie together and snuggling," Grantaire informed him seriously. Enjolras rolled his eyes as he hit play. The movie began, and despite himself, Enjolras snuggled up closer to Grantaire.

And that was how Enjolras found himself spending his Friday night curled up with his drunk boyfriend on the couch, illuminated by the glow of the television, instead of working on his paper. He'd never admit it to Grantaire, but he was glad he stayed.


End file.
